Twinzee Story
by sakuragirl915
Summary: I know the title sucks. I might change it. Anyway this is about Sakura and Saya Haruno twins . they live with their foster parents in the USA but soon find out that their real mother wants them to live with her in Tokyo. When they get there they find out they're family is not normal. I know the summary sucks. Sakura/Itachi and Saya/Deidara
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS OR ANY OF THE SONGS!**

**Thanks to my Best Friend Jackie for the help on the story!**

* * *

'BEEP BEEP BEEP BE-CRASH!' "Damn alarm." Sakura muttered after hitting the alarm clock and sitting up in bed to stretch. "Saya –yawn- wake up" she said hitting the bottom of the top bunk. Sakura and Saya Haruno are twins, they both have shoulder length hair. Sakura has light pink (like a cherry blossom) hair that is parted to the left and Saya's has magenta hair that is parted to the right. "Just five more minutes." Saya muttered into her pillow. "Do not make me come up there and get you…..again." "-sigh- Fine I'm getting up." Saya said slowly getting up and stretching. "Come on twinzee I don't like getting up either but we have to go to school." Sakura said. "Yeah yeah." So they got dressed in their usual styles. Sakura is punk/skater and Saya is goth/skater. Sakura puts in her zipper earrings while Saya puts on her black eyeliner.

'Knock knock' "you girls up?" "Yes Dawn" Sakura said getting her backpack ready. The twins live in Pennsylvania with their foster parents. They haven't seen their real parents since they were 6 years old.

They finally got ready and went down stairs. "Good morning girls." Dawn and John said when they saw the girls walk into the kitchen. "Good morning. We're going to head to school early." The girls said. "To play a few songs before school starts?" John asked and the girls nodded. "Well at least take a snack with you." Dawn said handing them both an energy bar. "Okay. See ya!" They said putting the energy bars in their bags. They grabbed their skateboards, which were by the front door and headed to school.

When they got to school they saw a few kids already there. They looked to see who was there and noticed two certain boys they didn't want to see. "Come on Saya. Let's try to get inside before they see us." Sakura said looking at Saya. Saya and Sakura both picked up their skateboards and when they did Saya picked up a few rocks/pebbles. "What are those for?" "For the two 'things' coming our way." Saya said pointing to the boys with one hand and putting the rocks away in her pocket with the other hand. "Hey Kyle look it's the twin freaks." Alec said pointing to the twins. "Back off." Saya growled. "Or what? You'll cut our wrists like you two do?" Sakura reached into her pocket gripping her switch blade. "For the last time we do NOT cut our wrists!" Saya growled throwing a rock at them. "But if you two don't leave us alone I'll be happy to do that for you." Sakura said pulling out her switch blade (closed of course) and showing it to them. The boys backed away alittle, so Saya threw the rest of the rocks at the boys and her and Sakura both took off into the school. "Good job Saya." "Thanks. But you should really watch it with that switch blade." "Don't worry." Then they went to their lockers to put their skateboards in there and headed for the music room.

When they got there they grabbed their old guitars and sat down. "What should we play today?" Sakura asked. "How about 'God Must Hate Us' (God must hate me by Simple Plan) and '1,2,3,4' (by the Plain White T's)." "Okay those work."

(they sing "God Must Hate Me" by Simple Plan)

"That was a good one twinzee." Saya gave Sakura a high five and they knock their heads together. (It's a twin thing.) "Okay you ready for the next one?" Sakura asked tuning her guitar. Saya nodded.

(They sing "1,2,3,4" by The Plain White T's)

"That was awesome." Sakura said, looking at Saya and saw her have tears rolling down her face. "I love that song" Saya said with a smile. Sakura hugged her and they knocked their heads together again. "You okay twinzee?" Sakura asked. "Yeah just happy tears." Saya said. "Well you should stop crying because your eyeliner is going to get messed up." Saya looked up at Sakura and gave her a glare. Sakura put her hands up for defense and said "I'm just saying." "Uh-huh. Sure twinzee." Saya said wiping the tears away. 'BRRRINNNGGG!' "Damn bell. Anyway come on let's go to homeroom." Sakura said grabbing Saya by the arm. They put their guitars away and went to homeroom.

* * *

**Ok this is my first story on here so please don't be hash on me off how the story is so far. I am open to suggestions or opinions on how to improve it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS!**

Twin telepathy- _'talk'_

* * *

"Good morning girls." "Good morning Mr. Baker." The twins said together to their homeroom teacher as they walked into the class room. "Yeah morning Freaks." Alec said from where he was sitting in the class room. "Shut up!" Saya said. "Alec say that again and you'll get a detention. Understand?" Mr. Baker said. "Yes Mr. Baker." Alec muttered. When Mr. Baker turned away Saya threw a pebble she found in her pocket. "Teacher's pets." Alec muttered. "Mr. Baker Alec called us freaks again." Sakura said in a sad/hurt tone and had puppy eyes, looking at Mr. Baker when he turned around to look at them. "Alec you have detention after school." He said. When he went over to his desk to fill out the detention form, Sakura looked at Alec and stuck her tongue out at him. The second bell rang and everyone was in homeroom. As the announcements came on the twins noticed a girl that had brown hair that was up into two buns and wore all black with black eyeliner. Saya walked over to her with Sakura right behind her. "Hey are you new?" "Yeah my name is Tenten. I moved here from Tokyo." "Cool. I'm Saya Haruno and this is my twin sister Sakura." Saya said pointing at Sakura. "Hey. So Tenten you have any siblings?" Sakura asked. "Yeah. An older sister her name is Tayuya. She's a junior." Tenten said and the twins nodded. Soon after that the bell rang, so the girls go to first period (History). Halfway to the class they were stopped by Alec and Kyle. "Move it dumbasses." Sakura said pushing them away. "You better watch it." "No you better watch out for more detentions. –cough- Alec –cough-." Saya said. "Yeah most of these teachers love us." Sakura said walking into the class, with Saya and Tenten right behind her. "I really hate them." Kyle said.

When the bell rang Mr. Edwards who was the teacher closed the door then pointed to the board said, "Morning class. The assignment is up on the board. Get started." The twins started the class off by spitting spit balls at Mr. Edwards. During class they use their twin telepathy which is way better than passing notes. ("_Twin telepathy"_) _"Hey twinzee look at this."_ Sakura spit a large spit ball at the back of Mr. Edward's head. _"Nice."_ Saya gave Sakura a high-five. _"Now watch this."_ Saya spit a large one and it bounced off the globe, on his desk and then smacked straight on his forehead. _"Nice now let's put the paper and straws on their desks."_ Sakura pointed behind them to Kyle and Alec. Saya nodded and they quickly put the stuff on their desks then went to work on their work and acted like nothing happened.

"Who was spitting spitballs at me?" Mr. Edwards asked facing the class. "It was Kyle and Alec sir." Saya said pointing behind her. "Alec! Kyle! You both have detention tomorrow!" "What?!" Kyle said. "What did we do?" Alec asked. Mr. Edwards pointed to the paper and straws on their desks. "We didn't d-""we saw you." Sakura said. "Boys." Saya muttered. When Mr. Edwards went to his desk, the twins gave each other a high-five and then smirked at the boys. Sakura mouthed, 'Payback is a bitch.' Then they went back to doing their work.

(Skip to lunch)

When Saya and Sakura walked into the lunch room they saw Tenten and a girl with park pink hair (darker than Saya's hair) that was dressed like Tenten. So they walked over to the table they were sitting at. "'hey Saya and sakura. This is my sister Tayuya." Tenten said. The twins nodded at Tayuya and she nodded back as if saying hi. "Hey look more freaks." A voice said from behind the four girls. They turned around and saw Kyle and Alec standing there. "Go away." Saya said. "What are you going to do freaks?" Alec said getting in her face. While Saya and Sakura were dealing with Alec, Tenten and Tayuya looked at Kyle and hissed and showed off their fangs. "A-Alec come on. Let's g-go." Kyle said grabbing Alec's arm and walking away. "What did you do?" "All we did was threatening him." Tayuya said. "Okay….hey do you guys wanna come over to our house?" "Sure we'll meet you outside in the parking lot." Tayuya said and they nodded. So they talked until lunch was over then they went to fifth period.

(Skip to after school)

Sakura and Saya were coming out of the school with their skate boards and saw Tenten and Tayuya waiting for them. "Sorry for making you wait. Sakura's locker doesn't like to open." "I'm telling you that damn locker is cursed." Sakura said. "Okay sure it is Sakura." Saya said smiling. So they started walking. When they walk into the house Tenten and Tayuya introduced themselves to Dawn and John. "Girls go get a snack. We would like to talk with your friends for a moment." Dawn said. So the girls went into the kitchen and got a snack.

(With Dawn and John)

"So you think it's time for them?" John asked. "Yeah we think so." Tayuya said. "Alright…Sakura! Saya! Go pack all your stuff." Dawn said. Then Sakura and Saya come into the living room. "Wait why?" "You're going to live with your real mother." Tayuya said. The twins looked at Dawn and John with a confused look. "Your mother asked us to raise you until you turned 16 years old. These are your cousins." Dawn said. "Wait why does she want us now?" Saya asked. "She'll tell you two when we get there." Tenten said. "Okay. Come on Saya." Sakura said dragging Saya back to their room. While they were packing Saya asked, "Why do you think she wants us now?" "I don't know. But the sooner we get there the sooner we'll find out." Sakura said.

When they brought all their bags downstairs they said their goodbyes to Dawn and John. "Here we got these for you." John said pulling out two chokers out of his pocket. He handed one the Dawn and then went behind Saya while Dawn went behind Sakura and put the chokers around their necks. Sakura's had an arrow head charm and Saya's had a star charm. "Awe. They are nice thanks." The girls said hugging Dawn and John. "Try to come and visit once in a while. Okay?" Dawn said. "We'll try." Sakura said. So the twins said their final goodbyes to their foster parents, then they grabbed their bags with the help of Tenten and Tayuya and left.

**(Skip to when they get in Tokyo)**

"Welcome to your new home town." Tayuya said. When they got to the house Sakura and Saya were surprised how big it was. "This is our new home?" Saya asked. "Sure is. Now let's go see your mother." Tenten said. Tenten and Tayuya walked through the front door and yelled, "Aunt Tsunade! We're back!" "Hey are the twins with you?" A boy with long white hair asked. "Yes Kimimaro but let them come into the house before you start messing with them." Tayuya said pushing him away. "Kimimaro be a dear and take their bags up to their rooms. Get Pein to help you." Said a lady with long blonde hair that was in two low ponytails and she had a diamond in the middle of her forehead. "Yes mom…..PEIN COME HELP!" Kimimaro yelled then the girls saw a boy with short orange hair with a lot of nose piercing come running down into the hall. _'Saya he looks familiar.' _Sakura said._ 'Ya he looks like that boy Dawn and John to babysit us.' _Saya said. _'Ya his name was…Nagato.' _Sakura said. _'But that can't be him. Nagato went to California.' _Sakura looked at Saya and shrugged.

"What do you want?" "Help me with their bags." Kimimaro said. "Fine." Pein said.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long to update. It takes me awhile to type this and to stay focused. Please review and I am still open to suggestions. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS!**

Twin telepathy- _'talk'_

* * *

"Tenten and Tayuya go get everyone while I get the twins ready for all this." "Hai." They said. So Tsunade took the twins into the living room and they sat down. "I can see Dawn and John raised you two very nicely. You might not remember me but I am your real mother." Sakura and Saya looked around the room then looked at Tsunade. "It's nice, but why did you wait till now to contact us?" Saya asked. "I'll explain that in a little bit but first I want you to meet your siblings and cousins." Tsunade said and if on que everyone came in the living room. Saya and Sakura looked at everyone then turned to each other and mouthed 'shit'. "Yes I know it's a lot but they all don't live here, just your siblings. Anyway let's start with your siblings." Then Kimimaro came up and hugged them and said, "I'm your older brother Kimimaro." After him Pein came up to them and Sakura whispered, "Nagato." He smiled and said, "So you do remember me." The twins looked at each other than tackled him. "It is you!" they said. "Why did you leave?" Saya asked. "I'll explain later." "Ok." "Anyway I'm your oldest brother Pein aka Nagato." He said. Then a girl with blonde hair that was put up into four ponytails came up and hugged each of the twins. "My you two have grown a lot, but then again you ere babies. Oh sorry I'm your older sister Temari." Well that's all for your siblings. You have three more but they are not here. Anyway let's meet your cousins. You already met Tenten Tayuya." Tsunade said. So a boy with blue hair came up and shook the twins hands and said, "I'm your cuz Kisame." The girls nodded. Then another boy with short messy brown hair waved and said, "I'm your cousin Kankuro." And lastly another boy with short black hair that was tied up in a ponytail came up and said, "Yo I'm another one of your cousins. Kidomaru is the name." the twins looked at everyone and said, "It's nice to meet you all." Then everyone sat down and Saya asked, "Will you explain why you decide to have us live with you now?" Tsunade closed her eyes and sighed. "I guess I should explain, but you might not believe me…This is a family of Vampires." She said looking at them. "But you all look normal." Sakura said. "Then we'll prove it to you." Tsunade said looking at Pein who nodded. Sakura and Saya both watched everyone but Pein and Tsunade cover their noses and mouths as Tsunade cut the palm of her hand and put it in front of Pein. Pein sniffed the blood and the twins saw his hair get black highlights and his eyes turn bloody red. When he looked up at them he smiled and they saw his fangs were sticking out. Saya whispered, "Wicked" while Sakura's eyes went wide with fear. Tsunade saw this, she healed her hand and went over to Sakura and saw she was slightly shaking. Saya noticed this too and hugged her. "Twinzee it's okay. He our brother, he won't hurt us." She said trying to calm her down. "Pein change back." Tsunade ordered. He nodded and changed back to normal, then he came over and asked, "Mom you want me to walk them to their rooms. It's getting late." Tsunade nodded. Saya grabbed Sakura's hand and they followed Pein upstairs.

"Sakura your room is this one with the arrow head on the door and Saya you room is directly across the hall from Sakura's. Your door has a star on it." Pein said pointing at the doors. "Thanks Pein." They said. They both hugged each other and said night to each other then they went to their rooms.

(With Sakura)

When she turned on the lights she saw that her bed was already made with her sheets and blankets, the walls were plain; her pictures were hanging on the walls. "Okay where are my clothes? They better not of put them away." She said to herself while looking through her bags but didn't find them. So she looked in the dresser by the bed and found them. _'I hate boys. Let alone brothers.' 'Why do you hate them?' _Saya asked. _'They put my clothes away.' 'They put mine away too. What's your room look like?' 'Plain.' _Sakura said. _'Same here.' 'Well I'm going to get ready for bed. Night Saya.' _Sakura said while grabbing a pain of her black boy boxers and a tank top. _'Night Sakura.' _Saya said.

* * *

**Well got this chapter done quick. Can someone explain what beta is? Anyway Please review and still open to suggestions. Bye guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS!**

Twin telepathy- _'talk'_

* * *

The next day when Saya and Sakura woke up they noticed there was a door that led to their bathrooms. They got dressed, Sakura in her punk style and Saya in her goth style. Saya was putting on her eyeliner when she thought about Sakura. _'Sakura you up?' 'Yup. I really hope they don't change in front of us.' 'It's really cool and you do realize that this IS our family.' 'Yeah I know but Tsunade could of warned us that Pein was going to change in front of us.' 'Well I'll be there with you okay? Now let's go downstairs.' 'Alright.' _Sakura said.

When they got downstairs and into the kitchen they saw Pein, Kimimaro, Temari, and three more kids. They also saw Tsunade at the stove cooking. Soon Tsunade realized that Sakura and Saya came into the kitchen so she turned around and said, "Good morning girls." When she said that everyone turned around to face the twins. "Morning." The twins said. "So these are the twins?" a boy with short dark red hair asked. "Yup these are our little sisters." Kimimaro said going behind the twins and putting his arms around their shoulders. So the boy with dark red hair came up to the twins and said, "I'm Sasori, your older brother." Then a girl with a boyish hair cut that is a dark purple color, she was shorter than everyone else. "Hi! I'm Eva, your younger sister. I'm only 14 years old." "So am I." A girl with long dark green hair. "I'm your other little sister Kiki." She said. Sakura looked at Tsunade and asked, "Are they Vampires?" "No I don't let any of my children become a vampire until they are at least 16 years old." Tsunade said. Sakura looked at Eva and Kiki and nodded.

After breakfast Tsunade started talking to the twins about their new school. "Monday you two will start at the school all your siblings and cousins go to. It's called Konoha High. I am the principal there. But this school is not like the ones in America, this is a school full of vampires, witches, werewolves, and demons. And since your still humans until March 28th, you need to know how to defend yourselves." "So what you are trying to say is that when we walk through those school doors we are fresh meat." Sakura said and Tsunade nodded. "Great." Sakura muttered. "Don't worry girls. You'll be able to protect yourselves easily. The chokers Dawn and John gave you are special." "How?" "Well did you realize how you have the same symbol on your door that matches your charm on your chokers? That's because it's your special symbol. All your siblings and cousins have their own symbols." The twins looked at their siblings and saw the girls had chokers with their own charm and the boys had a leather bracelet with a metal plate with their symbol on it. **(A/N Kinda like the necklaces and bracelets on Twilight. I do NOT own.) **"So today and tomorrow your siblings and cousins will show and teach you how to defend yourselves." Tsunade said. Then Pein stepped up and said, "Okay go change into something you will be comfortable in while you train/fight." **(Btw it is Saturday) **The twins nodded and went to go change. Sakura changed into a light pink cami and black sweatpants and Saya changed into a dark pink (magenta) cami and black sweatpants. Then they headed outside.

When they got outside they saw that their siblings and cousins were out there. Some were sparring with each other, except Pein and Temari who called the twins over to them. "Okay mom wanted us to teach you how to use your charms to defend yourselves. But first let's see how well you two can fight. Sakura you're up first." Pein said. "Who do I fight?" Sakura asked and Pein pointed to Temari and she nodded. Sakura stood her ground. "Okay Temari when you're ready." Pein said. So Temari ran at Sakura and started throwing punches and Sakura either blocked them or dodged them. When she got tired of it she grabbed Temari's arm and then tripped her. "Okay now Saya's turn. Saya nodded but didn't stand her ground; instead she turned her back to Temari. So Temari ran at her but when she was about three feet away from Saya, Saya jumped up in the air and flipped backwards and landed behind Temari and kicked her to the ground. **(Yes I know the fights sucks.) **"Okay that works." Pein said. "Have Kimimaro help with the rest of this training." Temari said getting up. "Okay. Kimimaro! Get your ass over here now!" Saya and Sakura looked behind them and saw Kimimaro running towards them. _'Saya I don't think he's slowing down.' _Sakura said. _'Stand your ground Twinzee. I think this is a test.' 'Alright.' _ Then Pein and Temari saw the twins go into a defense stance. _'Ready?' 'Ready!' 'Okay….Jump!' _Saya said and her and Sakura both jumped at Kimimaro and each grabbed each of his arms and slammed him to the ground. "Wow….Bastard got poned!" Temari said. **(Translation: He got his ass kicked!) **"Uh….Can I get up?" Kimimaro asked. So the twins got up and helped him up. "How was that?" Saya asked looking at Temari and Pein. "Awesome!" Temari said giving them a thumbs up. "Great teamwork." Pein said. "So when do we learn how to use our charms?" Sakura asked. "I think we'll start that tomorrow. I have a feeling everyone wants to spar with you two." The twins looked around and saw everyone and they were surprised. "Alright fine. But we are fighting together." Saya said clinging to Sakura's arm. "You also have to stay human." Sakura added. They all nodded. So they sparred. After an hour or so they were done and they beat everyone except Pein, Kimimaro, and Sasori. "That was fun." Sakura said. "Yeah but now I'm tired." Saya said falling on her back in the grass. "Me too." Sakura said falling back too.

"Kisame you back here? Yeah." a voice came from by the house.

* * *

**TBC. Well this chapter is done. ****I might get these chapters typed up pretty quickly. Probably cuz I'm stuck at my grandma's house cuz she just got surgery done and I have to 'Babysit' her. (not fun.) Anyway she has no Wi-Fi in her apt. I can only go down in the rec room for the wi-fi. So when I can ill update what chapters I have done. So ill be updating ch.5 also.** Please review and let me know how I am doing. Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS!**

Twin telepathy- _'talk'_

* * *

Sakura and Saya looked towards the house and saw two boys walking over towards everyone. One had long black hair that was held back in a loose ponytail with his bangs loose. The other boy had long blonde hair that half was in a ponytail and the rest was loose and his bangs were covering his left eye.

_'Cute!'_ The twins thought. _'Wow Saya you actually found a guy u like.' '…..' 'Saya put your eyes back in your head.'_ Sakura said elbowing Saya in the arm. _'What!?' _Saya asked. _'Which one do you like?' 'The Blonde.' "Okay you can have him. I get the black haired one.' _Sakura said. _'What is it with you and black haired boys?' 'I don't know.'_ Sakura said.

"Itachi! Deidara! What you doing here?" Kisame asked walking up to them. "Deidara heard that your cousins came 'home' and he wanted to meet them." Itachi said. "Well we're training." "Sweet we'll join you right Itachi? Yeah." Deidara said and Itachi nodded. "Sakura! Saya! Come here!" Kisame yelled. "We're relaxing Kisame. You come here." The twins yelled back. So Kisame, Deidara, and Itachi came over to the twins. "I want you two to meet my buddies. Itachi and Deidara." Kisame said. The girls looked at the boys and nodded. _'Damn they are H.O.T hot!' _the girls thought/said. "So you two are the human twins?" Itachi asked and the girls nodded. "Can you two fight? Yeah." Deidara asked. "Sure we can." Saya said while her and Sakura were getting up. "Well let's see how good you two can fight. Deidara and I against the twins." Itachi said. "Fine." So the girls got ready to fight. "Ladies first. Yeah." _'Bad idea. Let's go.'_ Saya said. So Sakura and Saya charged at the boys but they jumped in the air and the girls looked up and saw wings come out of their backs and Itachi got red highlights in his hair while Deidara got black highlights in his hair. Sakura's eyes went wide when she saw Itachi look at her and smirked showing off his fangs. _'I'm leaving!' _Sakura said as she turned around and ran to the house. Saya looked at her and then yell, "Sakura come back!" while chasing after her. While Deidara and Itachi landed on their feet still in their vampire form, Pein and Kisame came up to them and smacked them upside their heads. "Ow! What did we do? Yeah." "Change back NOW!" Pein growled. To they changed back to human. Then Pein turned to Eva and said, "Go make sure the twins are okay." She nodded and ran back to the house.

"Sakura and Saya! Where are you?!" Eva yelled when she walked into the house. "What happen Eva? The twins ran upstairs." Tsunade said coming out of the living room. "Well Itachi and Deidara came to see Kisame and to meet the twin. Then they wanted to see how good the twins could fight. So they began to fight but then the boys jumped up into the air and changed into their vampire forms and scared Sakura, that's why she came running into the house with Saya behind her." "I better get out there before something bad happens or someone does something stupid." So Tsunade ran out to the backyard while Eva ran upstairs and heard music so she tiptoed up to Sakura's door and listened to the lyrics.

**(Sakura and Saya sing 'SOS (Let the Music Play)' by Jordan Sparks)**

When they were done singing Sakura looked at Saya and then said, "Eva we know you're out there you can come in." Eva slowly opened the door and walked in. "why were you out there?" Saya asked. "Uh...Pein told me to come make sure you two were okay. I was going to knock but I heard you singing so I listened. You two are really good." "Yes we're fine and thanks." "Yeah they just freaked us out." Sakura said. _'They freaked you out not me.' _Saya said. _'Oh hush.' _Sakura said. "How long have you two been singing and playing guitar?" "Since we were ten." Sakura said. "Eva what's going on outside now?" Saya asked changing the subject. "Don't know. Mom went outside after I told her what happened." "Well let's go then. Before anything happens." Saya said getting up.

When they went out back they saw Tsunade yelling at Deidara and Itachi. **(A/N: That would be awesome to really see.) **"You two should know better not to change in front of humans. Especially my two daughters." "Hn." Itachi said. "We thought they-""You THOUGHT! You knew damn well that they are humans. "We're sorry Tsunade-sama. Yeah." Deidara said. The girls ran over and Saya said, "Mom we're okay. They didn't hurt us." "They just surprised me. That's all." Sakura added. Tsunade looked at them then calmed down. "Okay as long as you're fine." She said. "Well I have paperwork to do so behave out here." Then she was gone.

* * *

**I hate how I can't put lyrics in my story WITHOUT it being taking off. Anyway the only days I'll be at my Grandma's house are Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursdays so I'll try to get as many chapters written up. Thanks for being patient. Don't forget to Review!**


End file.
